


Around Escape

by t4194



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4194/pseuds/t4194
Summary: The story of how their trips have unanimously decided to go from home.





	Around Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke— Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Around Escape — t41g4
> 
> Please understand, if : Character in this fanfic could be very OOC, my grammar is very bad, errors of writing everywhere, plot is not clear and confusing, and various other mistakes.

Taiga rubbed his eyes as he heard a rustling from outside his window.

Him forehead creased, he free hands clasped a blanket.

"W ... who ..." he whispered softly. The inside of his cheek he bite hard. Every moment was so tense. The room with the dimly lit room light made him curl up like a feather ball on a mattress.

The sound of rustling came close, making the boy with the red-and-black hair shrink in fear.

"W ... who is there?" He asked again, louder. The cute boy named Taiga is now covering his entire body with a blanket. His shoulders shook with fear.

"It's me," the outside replied, before a low whistle sounded, making Taiga almost squeal like a little girl. Whatever it is out there, it is now being on the balcony of him room, and Taiga is too afraid to call him mother or father.

Taiga listen a 'tok' tok 'sounds from the tapped glass.

"Taiga! Taiga! "The call was heard again. "It's me, Daiki," he continued.

"Eh? Daiki ?! "

After knowing who was knocking on his window, Taiga rushed down from his bed. He almost stumbled over the blanket he threw away in a hurry.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Taiga asks with a sullen face after opening the window of his room.

"I ran away from home."

Taiga's eyes flickered after hearing Daiki's remark. "You ... what?"

Daiki rolled his eyes, before grabbing into Taiga's room.

"What do you want to do?" Taiga asks with an annoyed look when he sees Daiki deftly pulling his backpack out of the bookcase.

"Did not I tell you, I ran away from home," Daiki replied lightly.

"What's that got to do with this ?!"

Daiki rolled his eyes again "Is not it obvious, you must go with me too!"

Taiga was amazed to hear Daiki's explanation.

"But-"

"Nothing but we're going now," Daiki decided unilaterally while carrying a backpack Taiga to the balcony of his room.

..

Taiga first got to know Daiki while he was in elementary school. At that time, he was just a new transfer boy from America. Striking hair, red eyes, eyebrows, tan skin, speech is not fluent. Complete already everything that can be used for someone to bullying him. In reality, however, he was treated like an artist, and so did Daiki treat it.

The boy named Aomine Daiki was once a cheerful boy, his daily life in addition to fishing in the river is hunting beetles in the forest near our village. However, everything has changed since the company where his father worked was threatened with bankruptcy. Her mother turned crazy enough to beat a ten-year-old child with a wooden block.

So, Taiga was not at all surprised when Daiki invited him to flee from the house, the only thing that surprised him was the fact that they would pass through the jungle just by being illuminated by the flashlight at night.

Taiga rubbed his hands hurriedly, his steps fast and tight, following Daiki.

"Is it still long?" He asked nervously, some naughty mosquitoes perched on his nose and cheeks, making him even more frown.

"In a few minutes I think ..." Daiki replied—full of uncertainty.

Taiga step closer to the boy in front of "Do ... do not say if we get lost." His teeth chatter while his body shivering. One thick piece of jacket can not keep the cold air around.

"No, we're fine," Aomine said, trying to calm down.

The strange sound listn from above the tree, made Taiga tiptoe, his hand naturally holding Daiki's arm tightly.

He 'hiii ~' slowly before saying, "Can not we leave at dawn? Let's go back to the house first. "

Daiki sighed at Taiga's complaint. "And you think, where are we going?"

"Tree House! We can spend the night there first," he suggested.

"No, my mother might find me if I were there. I don't want."

Taiga scowled. "But I'm afraid stupid!"

Daiki did not answer he was more cool poked around with a flashlight he was carrying.

"Daiki! Daiki! "

"What?"

"I'm afraid!"

Daiki sigh. "I'm afraid, too, so be quiet, so we'll hurry up."

"But ..."

"Well, what I said, do not be 'but' again. Shut up or I'll leave you here. "

Taiga whines again. "But I swear to see someone following us behind!"

Hearing Taiga's words, Daiki immediately dragged him to run.

Their tiny legs break through the ground and the uneven roots of the forest. Several times also their clothes stuck with tree twigs, their faces and hands did not escape the scratches of sharp thorns.

Fortunately a 24-hour shop at the end of the forest is beginning to show up.

..

"Hey, boys! What are you doing? "The bearded old man of the shop owner came and questioned them. His white eyebrows went up and down before his mouth spoke, "You run away from home."

In contrast to Taiga who looked surprised and scared, Daiki himself did not care.

"It's good you stayed last night. Traveling at night is dangerous. "

"It's none of your business, old man!" Cried Daiki loudly.

The old chapel just chuckled before getting back into his shop.

"Daiki ... I'm afraid ..." Taiga muttered as he chewed him lips. His face was restless and his hands were sweaty. Some of the cuts have been treated and bandaged.

Daiki chuckled "What the hell are you afraid of? He will not report. "

"Then ... why are we here, later when he calls our parents, how?"

Daiki cleared his throat, he always knew if Taiga to do something violating like this is quite troublesome—because he is so easy to panic.

"We're here to find a ride, we'll go to my grandmother's house, everything will be fine, calm down."

And luckily it worked. Little by little Taiga was calm.

..

Taiga sat quietly in front of the shop holding a large cola bottle. Want to drink anyway, but Daiki said the money is limited, so they have to save whatever they have up to his grandmother's house.

Not far from him, Daiki was busy talking to a fat man. It seems that Daiki is really serious about what he says about it.

Taiga exhaled tired breath.

Actually he did not really want to leave home.

That is, he did not have so much trouble at home. His father is rich, his mother is good, and his family is quite happy—even though his father rarely goes home. But it was impossible to let Daiki go alone. After all they've talked about this before—at school.

And Taiga understands that Daiki's reason for going away makes so much sense.

So there was nothing wrong with him, yet he had never been to a place far away without the supervision of an older man before.

"Hello ~" an adult voice makes Taiga look up.

Gray eyes blurred without pupils saw it from above.

"Ha ... hello too ..." Taiga replied timidly. His grip on the cola bottle grew tighter.

"Are you lost?" The man who was all pale gray skin asked in a strange cold voice.

"No ..." Taiga shook his head as he shifted his position to move away from the strange man.

"Hoi, what is this ?!" Daiki's voice makes Taiga then turn, making Taiga call his name silently.

"Hello, my name is Cihihiro, I see this kid alone, so I think he needs help."

Daiki was silent for a moment, while his eyes highlighted his appearance.

"Indeed ... what are you up to?"

The man smiled, weird and cold-according to Taiga. "We brought the van."

"We?" Taiga suddenly asked loudly. Make Daiki look at him in confusion.

"Yes, we are. Inside the van there's me and my twin brother. "

"That sounds good," Daiki replied. "Can we ride up to the station at the other end of town? We plan to go up after that. "

The man smiled—once again strangely, according to Taiga. Her lips seemed to be pulled on each side.

"Sure, why not."

..

Taiga kept shifting uncomfortably.

They are inside a narrow van.

While Daiki sits in the front seat with Cihihiro, Taiga sits behind with his two siblings. Behind Taiga himself there was a pile of odd plastic plastics that always rustled every time the car moved.

The two of them—Chihihiro's little brother—did not say much, but still they were strange and gratifying—according to Taiga. Their eyes were empty, his eyes very cold, almost like ice. But it was a little bit advantageous, since Taiga sat beside the window, so he could see the dark forest scene out there from the strange atmosphere inside the van.

Daiki himself did not say much, except to answer some questions asked by Cihihiro, the rest only the sound of a humming radio channel controlling the whole little van.

Too bored, Taiga decided to divert the view to the two twins, but apparently the two had been staring at him all along.

"Wa ... what?"

Both shook their heads together, before staring back at him.

Taiga wants to whine at Daiki about his decision, before a strange debater sounds as Cihihiro drives across the cobbled streets.

Taiga turned back, a vast spot visible which previously had lots of plastic piled up.

"That," he pointed out, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," replied the light blue.

"But it seemed to fall."

"It's okay," replied the different eyed.

Then both silent, looking straight at Taiga.

..

Several hours passed, and it felt really awful for Taiga.

The twins had slept comfortably, so did Daiki. While Taiga himself is too afraid to close his eyes.

He wanted to go home, but he knew Daiki would be angry and leave him if he said that.

"Taiga-kun is not sleeping?"

Taiga gulped bitterly gently before shaking his head.

"If you need anything, wake up Seijurou and Tetsuya," he said.

"Thank you ..." Taiga replied with difficulty.

Taiga plays the tip of his T-shirt, while his legs are raised, trying to disturb Daiki's sleep by pushing his chair.

While the radio kept spinning the old songs that accompanied their journey, it did not take another hour at four in the morning.

And the bad news is that Taiga still can not sleep. Taiga thought that would not be a problem, he could sleep later on the train. So he chose to take his drink.

As he did so, his fingers felt something small, soft, plentiful, and wriggled at the end.

"Ci ... Cihihiro-san ..."

"Yes, Taiga-kun. What is wrong?"

"Can we stop ... I want to pee ..."

..

"Why should I take you anyway! You're big, "Daiki grumbled, rubbing his eyelids.

Taiga did not bother about it.

"Hey, where are we going?" Daiki asked in confusion as Taiga dragged deeper into the forest.

"Shut up!" Taiga hissed horribly as his hand gripped on Daiki increasingly cocked.

Taiga knows where he is going. Slightly into the forest and straight up north.

Eventually they ran with haste, until finally Daiki jerked his hand.

"What's wrong ?!" he asked with emotion.

"We have to go, I swear we have to run !"

Daiki shook his head to see Taiga sobbing.

"What the hell do you really want ?!" snapped Daiki again as he clucked his waist, "Oh, God! I should know that asking you is a bad idea. "Daiki closed his eyes with his palms, his shoulders slumped.

"No! You're wrong about that! "

Taiga's reply made Daiki a little confused.

"You mean?"

"Do you remember when I said I thought we were being followed by someone in the woods?"

..

They ran inside the pine forest so quickly. Some branches of the tree wounded them again, and made some of the previous scratches open again, but they did not try to quit.

Taiga's shoulder bag rocked gently. Luckily Daiki's bag is united in a large bag, so they do not load too much.

Some dead trees they jump over quickly. While Daiki looked at his watch, it was half past six in the morning.

The fog began to appear and blurred the view, but the light of the sky with a yellow-orange tinge that began to light was already visible.

Daiki did not dare to pass the same route he told Cihihiro. So, he chose to go to the nearest village, as he had planned at the beginning of their escape.

Both did not dare to look back. They just keep quiet while running.

Until they reach the outer freeway to the next village.

As Daiki stepped out of the forest, Taiga's hand swiftly restrained him.

"I heard something," he whispered, dragging Daiki toward the overgrown area.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of the engine roar approaching. It made them silent while holding their breath.

Taiga was frightened, his hands were sweaty, and his face was pale, Daiki was just as bad.

And not long after, a large truck passes at a moderate pace.

"That's it!" Taiga shouted.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go! "

Taiga nodded and followed Daiki behind him.

Both of them ran while shouting, hoping the fat guy who was driving the truck would stop.

Fortunately their efforts are not in vain.

The fat man stopped when he saw them from the rearview mirror.

"Hey, boy. What happened? "He asked after Daiki and Taiga forced his way into his truck.

"Please do not ask now, we're really tired of running for over an hour," Daiki replied.

Taiga who sat on the end of the corner suddenly jerked.

"Sir ... I think you should start driving, because I hear the same old machine roar we rode yesterday on."

"Hah?"

"Yes! A strange van driven by a freak and we rode last night until we got here, "Daiki explained.

The fat man did not say anything, but the truck they rode slowly faster.

..

The fat man drove them all the way to the platform, he also gave them two burgers as a farewell before they left.

"Hey, you know. The reason why I decided to continue my journey when it was early morning was because the forest was not an ordinary forest. Something as bad and mysterious as it surrounds there. "He took a breath before continuing," When I was your age, there was a group of teenagers from out of town who decided to camp there, they never came back. And I saw him while staying at the store with my dad to deliver the goods. A strange figure like a shadow stood watching. The only reason they did not attack the shop was because of some amulets that old shopkeeper put up. "

"Actually I do not know what you are going through, but whatever it is, I believe in what happened to you," he continued. "Here, a talisman for you. Remember! Never lose or forget, it's to protect you are. "

"Then what about you?" Taiga asked with an anxious face.

"Do not worry, I have a lot in the car."

"After this, be a good boy," the message before their train departs.

..

Fin

..


End file.
